


The Half Gem and His Demonic Brother

by iamgoku



Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Brother's, Adopted Son, B.R.P.D, Beach City, Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense - Freeform, Cigar Smoking, Cigars, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crystal Gems, Diamond Authority - Freeform, Eventual Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Feels, Flashbacks, Garnet is best aunt/mom, Hellboy is Steven's adopted older brother, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Lapis Lazuli Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Mama Rose Quartz, Meep Morps, Mike Mignola, Monsters, Mother-Son Relationship, One-Sided Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Paranormal, Past Relationship(s), Right Hand of Doom, Ron Perlman - Freeform, Science Fiction, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love, half demon, lapidot - Freeform, rupphire, square mom, young hellboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Rose Quartz helped Professor Bruttenholm stop Project Ragnarok, and became the adopted Mother of Hellboy. Years later she is gone, and now Hellboy finds himself with a younger brother who is half human and half gem, and juggling his life in Beach City and at the BRPD Hellboy will honor his mother's memory as he helps his little brother through the craziness that is their lives while also dealing with his own problems along the way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted from Fanfiction.Net

~October 9th 1944~

The rain continued to pour down with unrelenting resolve upon the island. It was a small mostly barren place with little significance, or so most thought, the truth was that it held more value in its supernatural connections.

"Alright men let's go move! Move! Move!"

Currently making their way through a tunnel of rock was a platoon of soldiers, all quickly making their way through in order. An older man was standing further inside and ushering them along, this was Sgt George Whitman, who was holding a small stub of what was left of his cigar tightly between his lips.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" he ordered the men.

Upon exiting the rocky tunnel they began taking point and guarding the exit as more soldiers scouted out up ahead.

A large wooden cross was present in the area, and a stone representation of the crucifixion hung from it, seemingly starring down at those present. Its condition was weathered and in disrepair, as well as having several long slashes marking it that were not naturally made.

Looking upon it with curious eyes a young man seemingly out of place with the soldiers quickly walked towards it, turning back to address the sergeant. This was a young twenty eight year old Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, pronounced 'Broom'. He was the advisory head of the mission, and the paranormal advisor to President Franklin Roosevelt.

He truly did look out of place amongst the soldiers, with a rather academic bookish and gaunt appearance, a pair of small round rimmed glasses perched upon his face and wearing a long coat over a tweed suit.

"Your men..." he said addressing the sergeant as he held up a wooden box, opening it to reveal a collection of rosaries.

"They'll need these" he continued, causing the Sergeant to let out a scoff and chuckle, reaching down and grabbing a handful of them and holding them up.

"Are you a catholic?" The Sergeant asked.

Professor Bruttenholm merely nodded. "Yes, among other things, but that's hardly the point" he answered as Sergeant Whitman dropped the rosaries into the box carelessly, before reaching into his belt and pulling out an automatic handgun.

"Well you're gonna need one of these" he said cocking it and motioning for Broom to take it.

The younger man didn't take it however. "I abhor the use of violence" he said before continuing. "Besides, I have assistance on the way."

The Sergeant cocked a brow at his words.

"I didn't get any word of us getting extra troops?" The Sergeant said with confusion, Bruttenholm shook his head before looking down at his watch.

"They aren't soldiers, at least not in the way you're thinking Sergeant. They should be here soon" he said before looking up, waving off the gun Whitman still held, causing the Sergeant to take the gun away with a roll of his eyes, stashing back on his belt.

"Thank you. I wouldn't want you to think me mad Sergeant Whitman" Professor Bruttenholm said as The Sergeant turned to him.

"No, three days too late for that, Professor Broom, and besides, I doubt we'll even need your backup" Sergeant Whitman said condescendingly before walking away, leaving the young man beside the wooden cross.

"Alright you guys, let's move! Move! Move!" The Sergeant ordered as the men began to move out.

Professor Bruttenholm stood there for a moment, watching as the men began to disperse, before turning to glance up at the statue on the cross and raising the rosary to his chest, the sight of the slashed markings filling him with further unease.

The reason they had been deployed on this mission, is that the military higher ups had received word of the Nazi's planning something that was intended to help them change the course of the war, involving science mixed with dark magic, thus Bruttenholm's presence on the island, they were to find and put a stop to the Nazi's and their plans, a project codenamed 'Ragna Rok'

Professor Bruttenholm broke out of his daze and quickly moved over to join the other men.

(Meanwhile)

Floating slowly across the choppy waters towards the Island was a small boat, only fit for a handful of people. This one however only held two figures, one was near the back of the boat operating the motor, she had a slender thin build with pale cream coloured skin and peach pink hair, her eyes were a sky blue colour and she had a pointed nose, most notably was the round gemstone on her forehead.

She was currently wearing a brown coat which was tied around her waist with a black belt, and had a matching hat on her head to shield her from the rain; a thin sword was also attached to the belt held by a narrow sheath.

The second figure was standing at the front of the boat; she was very tall, around eight feet in height and large with very long pink curly hair that went down her back and past her waist in tube ringlets. Her skin was a bright peach colour and she was wearing a strapless floor length lilac and snow trimmed, tiered white dress. However on top of the dress she wore a darker colored coat which went to her waist, covering the gemstone on her stomach.

They were Rose Quartz, and Pearl of the Crystal Gems.

Rose stood at the front of the boat, her black eyes narrowing at the sight of the Island as they were coming onto the shallows.

They had left Garnet and Amethyst back at the Crystal Temple. With Rose wanting Garnet there in case of another corrupt Gem emergency, as well as being able to watch over Amethyst, the youngest Crystal Gem could be rambunctious at times.

Stepping off the boat and onto the sand, she waited for Pearl to do the same before motioning ahead.

"Let's go" she said, as Pearl wordlessly nodded at her side and followed at her side.

As they made their way from the beach the ground began to incline as they walked around large sections of broken stones and shrubbery.

"Rose, are you sure this is a good idea?" Pearl asked hesitantly, turning to the taller woman as they continued to walk through the rain.

"I mean, getting involved with the humans and their conflicts. This doesn't concern us-" she continued only for Rose to speak up and cause Pearl to pause.

"Pearl, something very dark and evil is afoot here, from what the Professor explained to me I can gather that whatever the humans are trying to do here could jeopardize the Earth" she said with a more serious tone, she wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen here, but knew it involved supernatural aspects and magic in the hands of humans that meant to use it for evil.

Knowing how much Rose cared about the Earth and its inhabitants muted any argument Pearl could muster, Rose was just so considerate and caring and saw something in the humans that Pearl didn't understand.

Pearl nodded in response, and Rose smiled before they continued on ahead, hearing the sounds of soldiers up ahead in the distance.

(Back with Professor Bruttenholm)

"You're wasting our time" Sergeant Whitman exclaimed as they trudged through mud. "There's nothing on this Island except sheep and rocks!"

"Ruins, not rocks" Professor Bruttenholm corrected. "The remains of Trondham Abbey, built on an intersection of ley lines..." he explained to the Sergeant who seemed disinterested.

"...the boundaries between our world and the others-" he continued only for the Sergeant to pull him to the ground as the other soldiers got down and took lookout.

"What a load of crap!" Whitlam exclaimed from next to Bruttenholm. "Hell, a week ago, I never even heard the word 'Parabnormal'"

"Paranormal" Bruttenholm corrected with slight annoyance, however before he could continue a soldier's voice rang out through the area.

"Contact from the rear!"

The sounds of guns being cocked could be heard as Sergeant Whitman and Professor Bruttenholm turned to see who had appeared, though no one except the Professor expected there to be a huge pink haired woman standing there with a smaller woman at her side.

"What the hell!" The Sergeant exclaimed with confusion, while the Professor let out a relieved breath, though this quickly changed when the soldiers raised their guns.

"Stop right there!" One soldier ordered, pointing his rifle at the two strangers, causing the shorter woman to take a step forward and put a hand on her sword.

"No, no stop!" Professor Bruttenholm shouted out as he got to his feet and quickly got between the two women and the soldiers.

"They're on our side, lower your weapons!" he said forcefully.

The men all seemed to relax at his words and slowly lowered their weapons; Professor Bruttenholm turned to the two Crystal Gems as Pearl took her hand of her sword and stepped back to Rose's side.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Quartz" The Professor said gratefully before glancing at Pearl. "And you too, Ms. Pearl. Having you here puts me a little more at ease." He said as Rose nodded with a small smile at the man, Pearl however only spared him a short glance before turning away to inspect the others who were several feet behind the man.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be here sooner, there were some issues we had to take care of first." Rose explained as they began to walk back towards the soldiers.

The Sergeant met them halfway and gave Professor Bruttenholm a look of annoyance.

"Just what the hell is this, a joke?" He exclaimed. "I thought you said you were getting reinforcements" he demanded.

"I said I had assistance coming, and here they are" Professor Bruttenholm said referring to the two women, the Sergeant merely let out a scoff.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any more loony, what good are two women gonna do here that my men can't. More of a distraction than anything else" the Sergeant said pompously.

"What did you just say?!" Pearl said taking a few steps forward, narrowing her eyes at the human.

"I'll have you know that we're more capable than any of your 'men' you insufferable-" Pearl began, getting more and more worked up by the second, only for Rose to step forward and place her arm on Pearl's shoulder.

"Pearl…" Rose said soothingly, causing the pale Gem to calm slightly.

"I assure you Sergeant, they are more than capable of handling themselves, and their assistance may come in handy" he said to Whitman, who still eyed the two woman with annoyance, before giving a huff and turning to Bruttenholm.

"Fine, but they better not get in the way. And if anything does happen to 'em, it'll be your ass on the line, not mine" he said gruffly before turning and heading back over to where the other men where.

Professor Bruttenholm turned to Rose and Pearl gesturing for them to follow him as they began to advance with the soldiers.

"Please don't take it too personally" Professor Bruttenholm said as he moved around a boulder "Sergeant Whitman's world view is very-"

"Pig-headed" Pearl said with a glare in the Sergeants direction.

"I was going to say narrow minded" Professor Bruttenholm said evenly as they continued onwards.

"Move it! Come on" Sergeant Whitman to the men as they all began to come to a halt, Professor Bruttenholm, Rose and Pearl all jogged forward before they too stopped in front of a long rock structure and looked on in surprise at the sight that lay before them.

"…Sweet Jesus.." Sergeant Whitman said in shock as several hundred feet in front of the was an old abandoned church, mostly ruins now as structure was missing the roof and most of its walls, but that wasn't what was so shocking.

The entire area was filled with Nazi soldiers, all shuffling around, some moving boxes of equipment into the epicentre of the structure.

"They must be here for the sheep" Professor Bruttenholm said with a hint of sarcasm, causing the Sergeant to turn to him silently.

Rose looked over the area with confusion, what exactly where the human's doing. She knew they were trying to use magic in conjunction with their own machines, but how exactly she did not know. As she continued to survey the area one figure in particular seemed to stand out, he was wearing a long black leather trench coat and uniform, but wore a mask which encompassed his entire head, under his hat.

The Sergeant seemed to spot him as well. "The freak, in the gas mask!.." he said leaning over to Professor Bruttenholm and handing him his binoculars.

"Karl Ruprecht Kroenen" Professor Bruttenholm said with scorn as he peered through the binoculars.

"Who's that?" Pearl asked with a raised brow.

"Hitler's top assassin and head of the Thule occult society. He's also one of the top scientists of the Reich" Bruttenholm explained before turning back to the others, getting below cover.

"If he's here, this is worse than I thought"

Pearl glanced up to see Kroenen standing in front of a large piece of machinery that appeared to be a rotating wheel structure, it began to power up and she eyed the technology with an analytical expression as Kroenen turned and wordlessly signalled the technicians.

"But what are they going to do with it?" she asked, mostly to herself.

They were interrupted however by the appearance of several new figures that emerged from the church and came into their view. One was an older man dressed in higher ranking military clothing, a young blonde woman also dressed in the Nazi uniform, and a bald man with a beard who appeared to be wearing a cloak.

"….Rasputin" Professor Bruttenholm whispered to himself, only Rose heard it however and turned to him with a confused expression before looking back at the man, he was having a large mechanical gauntlet placed onto his right arm by Kroenen as two soldiers ran long chords down connecting from the gauntlet and towards the machine.

"What I will do tonight! Can never be undone!" Rasputin exclaimed aloud as the two soldiers plugged the chords into the base of the machine, Kroenen began adjusting the gauntlet as Rasputin continued his speech.

"I will open a portal, and awaken the Ogdru Jahad…The Seven Gods of Chaos!" he declared to all who were present.

"Our enemies will be destroyed, and from the ashes…A new Eden will arise"

From their position Professor Bruttenholm heard Rose let out a gasp of shock, turning he saw her eyes were wide as she seemed to be starring off into the distance.

"Rose…a-are you ok!" Pearl said with concern, Rose however seemed not to here Pearl as she whispered to herself.

"It can't be" she muttered to herself, her eyes still wide, and Pearl could see fear in them.

"Rose what's wrong!" Pearl exclaimed grabbing a hold of her arms.

Down in the church Rasputin began to chant as electrical energy began to surround the gauntlet and funnel into the machine, the spinning wheels began to speed up and become lit up with the electrical energy running from the gauntlet as Rasputin continued to chant as the gauntlet on his hand lit up and let out a pulse of energy around him that repelled the water gathering on the ground.

He raised the gauntlet up into the air as the machine continued to power up.

Rose's eyes refocused and narrowed. "We need to stop him quickly, before the-" she began before everyone's eyes widened as the machine suddenly glowed and a large circular black hole appeared in mid-air. A spotlight held up by a tripod was sucked through the portal, its chord disappearing as it was sucked further into the blue glowing gateway.

Pearl looked on in astonishment as did the soldiers and Professor Bruttenholm as everyone seemed enamoured by the sight of it, like moths to a flame.

Several feet from where Pearl stood, Corporal George Maitlin was standing with a camera taking pictures of the portal; however he was standing only a few feet from one of the Nazi technicians control panels. The Sergeant quickly moved over and grabbed Maitlin, pulling him back under cover with Professor Bruttenholm and the others. "I was taking a picture" the man weakly defended himself.

"You do that again and I'll carve you a new one!" Sergeant Whitman threatened, before Professor Bruttenholm spoke up.

"Listen, the portal is open. Do you understand! We have to stop them" he insisted, the Sergeant made a shushing motion with his hand.

"He's right" Rose said agreeing with him. "There's not telling the damage that could be done if that portal stays open long enough"

The Sergeant didn't respond, but reached down to his belt and pulled out two grenades, pulling the pins off both of them he waited a second before throwing the explosives over the ridge they were using as cover.

Almost immediately the cry of one of the technicians caught the attention of everyone present, before the grenades exploded and the force sent the technician flying back and crashing into the back of the portal, his body quickly dissolving into nothingness.

The explosion also weakened one of the stone pillars, causing it to fall and crush another technician and one of the machines he was standing near.

The soldiers then charged over their protective cover and out into the ruins as the Nazi's began to fire, Rose followed too with Professor Bruttenholm at her side. However the masked figure, Kroenen began shooting towards them with a Lugar Pistol, hitting the Professor in the leg and causing him to drop to the ground in pain.

"Pearl!" Rose called out to Pearl, causing the pale Gem to be at her side a moment later.

"Stop the man in the mask, protect as many of the soldiers as you can" Rose said before she quickly formed her shield on her arm and threw it out causing it to land in front of several soldiers and expand just in time to deflect bullets fired from Kroenen's pistol.

Pearl nodded before running off and leaping up into the air, landing just behind the shield as it dissipated, Kroenen aimed and went to shoot at Pearl, who took a defensive stance, only to smirk when she saw him fire and no bullet came out as he was out of ammo.

Kroenen threw the pistol to the ground, before starring back up at Pearl and noticing the sword on her belt, he then flung his hands out to the sides and a pair of Katar daggers extends out of his coat sleeves.

He raised them up crossed in front of his face and goes to swing at one of the soldiers who runs near him, however before the blade can connect it is stopped by another thinner blade. Pearl pushes his arm back and pushes the soldier away with her other hand, before twirling around to face Kroenen.

The blade wielding Nazi moves forward to thrust his right arm blade at Pearl who dodges easily and raises her knee up into his chest, causing the man to stumble back a moment, Pearl swings her sword at him from the left only for Kroenen to drop down to the ground and dodge it before rolling over and standing back to his feet.

Pearl wasn't fighting with her full strength or ability, not wanting to kill the human, Rose wouldn't approve of her or the other Gem's killing a human unless under extreme circumstances. But that didn't mean Pearl still couldn't hurt him.

Spinning around while moving closer towards him Pearl turned her sword around and struck Kroenen in the face with the hilt of her sword, the pommel connecting with his face mask and sending him crashing down to the ground. Pearl waited a moment as she saw no movement and then headed off to fend off more of the Nazi's.

However as soon as she turned and left, Kroenen began to move, pushing himself up slowly and raising his head to see Professor Bruttenholm ahead of where he was, Kroenen pushed himself up further before standing up and beginning to walk towards the injured man.

(With Rose)

Rose had been projecting her shield and using it to protect many of the soldiers, also using her brute strength to push back many of the Nazi's, though not enough to kill them, another reason she hadn't brought her sword, but she had rendered a few of them unconscious. She narrowed her eyes at the man standing in front of the portal; he was the one holding it open.

She was about to jump up and stop him when a sight across the courtyard caught her eye, it was the masked man, Kroenen, now standing and making his way towards Professor Bruttenholm. Rose had left him with Sergeant Whitman to care for, and now saw the Sergeant unload several bullets into the Kroenen, who stood unaffected by them before raising his left blade and preparing to attack the Professor.

Rose leapt up into the air and sailed across, landing near Sergeant Whitman, Kroenen paused upon seeing her, giving the Professor enough time to grab a grenade from the belt of one of their fallen allies and toss it across towards the machinery, landing under the spinning arcs of the portal.

Seeing the explosive near the machinery, Rose quickly grabbed Sergeant Whitman as Kroenen sheathed his arm blade and ran towards the machinery. Rose pulled the Sergeant over to where the Professor was and quickly brought up her bubble around them just in time for the explosive to go off, the blast blowing off Kroenen's left hand and sending the man flying back and slamming into a concrete pillar.

Rose's bubble protected the Sergeant and Professor Bruttenholm from the blast as well as the shrapnel that flew out from the machine, though Kroenen was not so lucky as a reinforcement steel pole flew out and impaled through his chest effortlessly, coming out the other side of the concrete pillar.

She quickly turned away back to the now damaged portal generator; she lowered her bubble as they could see the portal was beginning to collapse without the machinery working. She cringed as the man who had opened the portal now began to be sucked into it, pieces of his skin began to seemingly melt off of him and be sucked into the portal as he groaned out in agony as he was pulled towards the quickly shrinking portal, Rose closed her eyes grimly as he was sucked through it, his deformed body disappearing, the man's final scream echoing throughout the courtyard.

Whitman helped support the Professor as they surveyed the spot the portal had just been moments ago, now it was just a small flicker of light as the allied soldiers began to swarm around the area where the portal generator was, Rose was staring intently as well.

"It's almost over" Whitman said speaking up.

"No it's not" Bruttenholm replied forebodingly as the final flicker of the portal disappeared. "The portal's been open for too long" he explained knowingly before Rose spoke up.

"He's right" she said with a frown. "Something may have still come through before it was destroyed…"

"Have your men search the area, thoroughly" Professor Bruttenholm said as Whitman nodded without complaint before motioning for Corporal Maitlin to help support Bruttenholm, they began slowly walking away from the machinery as soldiers began to search the area with torches.

"Pearl, help the soldiers search the area, I'm going to go and see to the wounded" Rose explained, Pearl nodded and proceeded to follow Sergeant Whitman.

Rose walked over towards where Bruttenholm and Maitlin where, only to see the spot where Kroenen had been impaled into the concrete pillar.

"…He's gone" Maitlin said with disbelief and fear, Bruttenholm merely starred at the steel support rod that had been blasted through the stone and Kroenen before answering.

"For now" Bruttenholm said ominously.

Maitlin looked at Bruttenholm for a moment before speaking up again. "Y-You said something came through" he began slowly.

"From where?" he asked.

Professor Bruttenholm didn't answer him as Rose stepped forward. "Take the Professor over there out of the rain" Rose said pointing to a stone archway leading into a section of the church.

"I'll be with you shortly" she said to Bruttenholm before she walked over to inspect the other injured soldiers.

Professor Bruttenholm sat down against the stone wall, clutching his injured leg with painfully. Maitlin was inspecting the stone frescoes on the wall; there was a large stone coffin that appeared to be sealed near the back wall.

The Professor was about to try bandaging up his injured leg when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Rose standing there with a small smile.

"Let me" she said kindly before she kneeled down to the floor, she moved his hands out of the way to inspect his leg, Rose looked at the wound with a small look of sadness and sympathy seeing the blood coming out just above his knee.

Professor Bruttenholm watched in confusion that quickly turned to astonishment as a shimmering tear fell from her right eye and landed directly on the wound, he found the pain vanished in seconds, and the wound itself was healed before his very eyes.

"Y-You…healed my leg!" The Professor said as he stretched his leg out and stood up slowly, testing the joint for a moment as Rose watched smiling as he turned to her.

"I don't know how to thank you enough" Professor Bruttenholm stated, he knew that the injury would have surely left him with a limp, but now his leg was good as new.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Rose softly, before looking around the room at the frescoes as the Professor began to gather his things, Maitlin walked over from where he had been at the back of the room and towards the Professor, his face looked nervous.

"Do you really, really believe in Hell?" Maitlin asked Bruttenholm, holding the torch up, momentarily staring at his leg before Rose waved to him, and causing him to nod in her direction respectfully.

"There is a place, a dark place" Bruttenholm answered slowly. "Where ancient evil slumbers, and waits to return" he said, causing Rose to stare blankly at the walls as she remembered what transpired earlier.

"Grigori gave us a glance tonight" Bruttenholm said as Rose turned to him.

"That was the name of the man from earlier, the one who opened the portal?" Rose asked to which the Professor nodded.

"Grigori? T-That's Russian right?" Maitlin asked as he rubbed the lenses of his glasses that had begun to fog up.

"Grigori Efimovich Rasputin" Professor Bruttenholm stated, causing Maitlin to scoff slightly.

"Rasputin…come on"

Rose however was listening intently as the Professor continued.

"Occult advisor to the Romanovs" he continued. "In 1916, at a dinner in his honour, he was poisoned, shot, stabbed, clubbed, castrated and finally drowned" Bruttenholm said grimly as Maitlin looked on in silent shock.

Rose had a similar look on her face, but she knew there was something off about Rasputin from the moment she saw him, something dark and evil.

"And yet, we saw him here tonight" Bruttenholm said finally, before the sounds of movement came from the back of the room, causing the three occupants to turn instantly, Maitlin pointing his gun shakily.

"Professor Bruttenholm" Maitlin said nervously as the Professor walked slowly towards where they had their lights shined, Rose walked beside him, ready to project her shield at any sign of trouble.

"Careful" Rose said quietly as they peered around the sealed coffin, the stone images on the walls not doing much to ease the soldier's nerves; however he let out a breath of relief as he saw it was simply a small stone gargoyle like figure that had fallen to the floor.

Professor Bruttenholm and Rose's eyes widened however at the sudden emergence of a small red figure from behind the coffin, it gargled slightly causing Maitlin to turn and quickly fire pistol, causing the small red thing to jump out of the way and up above them as it pressed up against a gargoyle.

"What the hell is that thing, an ape!?" Maitlin exclaimed.

Bruttenholm shook his head however as he too was in a state of surprise and shock at the sight of the creature. "No, it was red. Bright red"

Rose starred up at the small creature with inquisitive eyes, it looked around with a fearful expression.

"Lower your lights, you're scaring it" she said as she walked forward slightly, the creature's eyes pausing on her form, however it looked up again when Sergeant Whitman and several soldiers appeared along with Pearl.

"What are you two shooting at!?" Whitman exclaimed.

"A red ape!" Whitman responded pointing up at the creature, only for Bruttenholm to step forward near Rose.

"No! It's not an ape" Professor Bruttenholm insisted as the others caught sight of the red creature.

"What on earth is that!" Pearl exclaimed with wide eyes, turning to Rose who was merely starring up at it with curiosity.

"It's got a big stone in its hand" Maitlin said speaking up.

"No, not in its hand….I think that is its hand" Rose said looking at the red stone like appendage on its right arm.

"Look at the size of that whammer!" Whitman said aloud, before the creature let out a small shriek towards them, causing all the soldiers present to raise their guns, however a large pink shield rose up before them as Rose took a step forward.

"Wait! Just wait!" Rose said to them, Bruttenholm nodding in agreement to the Sergeant, who slowly lowered the two soldiers guns at his side as Bruttenholm and Rose turned, her shield lowering as she did.

Professor Bruttenholm stood still as Rose took a step forward; she raised her hands in a calming gesture towards the red creature as she smiled softly.

"Rose!" Pearl called out anxiously, not wanting her to get near the strange thing, though Rose merely waved her off silently as she took another step, the creature looking down at her curiously.

"Hello there" she said softly as she gazed into the yellow eyes, the small being seemed to be sizing her up. "I've never seen anything like you before" she said in the same tone as it seemed to lean down at stare at her.

"Why don't you come down" she said motioning towards herself. "No one will hurt you" she said shaking her head, it seemed to almost contemplate her idea before leaning back towards the gargoyle.

Rose tilted her head slightly as she continued to look over the creature; it almost looked like a small human child, except for the horns, tail, eyes and skin colour. Despite those differences, she saw a small frightened child clinging to the stone, and she wanted to comfort and console it…or him? It looked like a male.

Seeing the expression on his face only made Rose more determined to get him down.

She heard a rustling and turned to see Professor Bruttenholm reaching into his pocket and pull out a small white wrapped item; it had 'Baby Ruth' written on the side. She saw him unwrap the top and saw it was a kind of confectionary food as the Professor took a small bite, obviously showing it to the red skinned creature who was looking in interest as Bruttenholm made noises of enjoyment, smacking his lips

He raised it up, offering it to the creature who looked at it for a moment, sniffing the air before reaching out with its left hand and tried to grab it, Bruttenholm pulled it back slightly, trying to entice the creature down, but it continued to try reaching for the chocolate bar before finally snatching it away with his stone right hand and quickly turning to devour it hungrily.

Professor Bruttenholm gave a small amused laugh; Rose was also smiling in amusement as they watched him eat noisily, before Bruttenholm reached into his pocket and pulled out another one, this time handing it to Rose.

"A blanket, get me a blanket" he said to the soldiers as Rose walked forward, her height made it so that she didn't have to reach up like the Professor had, she was handed a blanket by Bruttenholm a moment later before he stepped back.

Rose stood there as the red skinned being turned around, chocolate smeared on his mouth as he peered down at her, seeing the chocolate in her hand as she held the blanket in her arms.

"Come on, it's safe, I promise" she said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you"

The red skinned creature looked away from the chocolate and into her eyes, for a second neither of them moved as they simply starred, he seemingly looking for something in her gaze. Rose waited patiently, not moving nor speaking as the creature gave a small smile and leapt down into her arms, she quickly wrapped the blanket around him as Bruttenholm and the others began to move closer.

Rose however wasn't paying attention to them, her eyes were fixated on the small red creat- no the small child in her arms, she cradled him softly as he starred up at her with a smile and a happy expression on his face, he reached for the chocolate bar in her hands which she gave to him without any resistance.

"It's a boy" she said as she continued to cradle him.

"It's just a baby boy" Maitlin called back as Bruttenholm stood next to Rose and looked down at the small boy in her arms with wonder.

The other soldiers looked on with varying expressions of disbelief and astonishment at the sight, Pearl was looking at Rose and a twisted feeling emerged in her stomach as she saw Rose was staring down at the …thing in her arms, Pearl didn't know how she felt.

Rose still was focusing her attention solely on the child, softly rocking him as he finished off the second Baby Ruth bar and giving off a small burp, causing her to chuckle slightly. She felt affection rise up inside of her, looking down on his small form she also felt a strong protective feeling wash over her; it was similar to how she felt about protecting her friends.

But at the same time it was different somehow, she didn't fully understand it. But she knew she would, in time.

A few hours later the sun was beginning to come up, and Maitlin stood in front of the group with his camera on a wooden tripod, ushering them into place as he prepared to take the shot.

"Look at the birdy" Maitlin said before the flash went off, capturing the image of the soldiers, with Professor Bruttenholm in the centre next to Sergeant Whitman, next to them was Rose, all the soldiers had to move around her due to her height, and to Rose's left was Pearl, who had a serious expression on her face. And in front of Rose and Bruttenholm, was the child that had been named in the hours that had passed.

Hellboy.

~Several Decades Later~

A now elderly Professor Bruttenholm sat in his office going over a manuscript; a record was playing Beethoven as he continued to go over the pages, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he called looking up from the page, the door opened to reveal an out of breath agent who took a few deep breaths, Bruttenholm gave a small sigh, already guessing what had happened.

"S-Sorry to disturb y-you sir" the man said panting. "But we just got back from the mission. The creature we were up against had some kind of nerve gas that rendered all the agents unconscious, except for Hellboy" the Agent explained.

"When we awoke the creature had been killed, but…" the Agent began before his words failed him as Bruttenholm gave a sigh.

"He's gone, hasn't he" Bruttenholm said, more of a statement then a question.

"Uh, yes sir, he's gone…again"

(Meanwhile)

Sitting back in a large semi-trailer filled with food and cooking supples, sat Hellboy who was currently leaning back against a box of apples with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, Beach City here I come." He said before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a cigar, pausing for a moment as he pulled out an older picture of his mother.

"Be seeing you soon Mom" he said staring at the picture of Rose Quartz, before placing it back in his pocket and bringing out his lighter to light the end of his cigar.

It'd be good to see the other's again after three months, plus last he heard, Greg and his Mother had a something important they wanted to discuss with them.

Hellboy hoped it was something good, like maybe a vacation.

"Yeah, a vacation sounds good this time'a year" Hellboy said to himself as he sat back and puffed away on his cigar.


	2. Cheeseburger what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it's been awhile
> 
> Here's chapter 2, I decided on having it take place during and after 'Cheeseburger Backpack'
> 
> Also I Just learned today about the new Hellboy film reboot. This was a bittersweet revelation to me, as I am a huge fan of the Hellboy character, both the comic and film versions of him and his universe, and am happy and excited to see a new film, but at the same time I'm saddened that it will be a reboot, and Ron Perlman isn't reprising his role as Hellboy ( who will be played by David Harbour in the new film 'Hellboy: Rise of The Blood Queen') as well as the fact we never got to see the planned third instalment of Guillermo del Toro's Hellboy Trilogy. I have high hopes for David Harbour, and am looking forward to his performance in the apparently R rated reboot. But in saying that, for me and many others out there, Ron Perlman will always be the definite Hellboy.

Sitting back in a large semi-trailer filled with food and cooking supples, sat Hellboy who was currently leaning back against a box of apples with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, Beach City here I come." He said before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a cigar, pausing for a moment as he pulled out an older picture of his mother.

"Be seeing you soon Mom" he said staring at the picture of Rose Quartz, before placing it back in his pocket and bringing out his lighter to light the end of his cigar.

It'd be good to see the other's again after three months, plus last he heard, Greg and his Mother had a something important they wanted to discuss with them.

Hellboy hoped it was something good, like maybe a vacation.

"Yeah, a vacation sounds good this time'a year" Hellboy said to himself as he sat back and puffed away on his cigar.

 

12 Years Later

Several large metal trays were strayed about the large desk, all of them were littered with crumbs and small leftover pieces of food, a single ice cream bar was all that was left before it was picked up by a red hand.

Hellboy was leaning back on a lounge chair as he took a bite out of the ice cream bar, relaxing as the sounds of Tom Waits played out throughout the room from a nearby stereo, his head bobbed slightly along to music as he ate.

The ice cream was quickly finished, and he stood up, walking over to the stereo just as the song finished and switched it off. He was about to pick up the television remote and see what was on, when the sound of ringing caught his attention, it was a phone that sat on a cluttered bench, but the specific ringtone told him immediately who was calling.

His movements were now more energetic as he quickly made his way to the bench before picking up the phone in his left hand.

"Hey kid" he answered warmly with a smile, he was about to continue when his ear was suddenly assaulted by a rush of words coming through from the other end of the line, causing him to recoil back slightly.

"Wait, hold on what!?...what happened?...ahuh…yeah…Ice cream?...hang on, hang on what do you mean…" Hellboy's replies came out in a mixture of tones as his expression changed along with them, mixing from confused to surprised and back to confused again as he tried to decipher the rapid speech coming through.

"You fought a what!?...a fridge….You're kidding right….you're not…and then you threw up….yeah, that'd do it" He said as he continued to listen, still confused over most of what was being said.

He couldn't help but smile however at what he was able to pick up on from the call, causing him to shake his head in amusement.

"Sounds like you had a crazy day" he said before pausing as he listened once more.

"Yeah, definitely…Yeah I mean it. You think I'm not gonna want to come check this out in person….No I don't care if they do say no, I'll just bust out again and come see you anyway." He said before rolling his eyes slightly at the response.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I hear that all the time from pop, I don't you starting on my case" he said before his smile returned.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way, ok…Yeah I know, love you too kid" he said before waiting momentarily and disconnecting the call.

Professor Bruttenholm returned to his study after having finished a meeting, not surprised to see Hellboy leaning back against the glass walls to his far right, behind which Abraham Sapien was submerged in water as the two conversed.

The two paused as they noticed The Professor enter; Hellboy leaned forward off the glass and walked along towards his father.

"Are those meeting's still as boring as ever?" Hellboy asked lightly, causing Professor Bruttenholm to shake his head slightly.

"They are important, and I have to be in attendance. Though I could do without some of the individuals who were there" he said with slight irritation.

Hellboy merely nodded as The Professor sat down at his desk, he was about so speak up when Bruttenholm beat him to it.

"I'm guessing you want something" he stated, causing Hellboy to pause momentarily.

"I was thinking of heading out to beach city for a bit, get some fresh air and check in on the gang" Hellboy said as he took a seat in the chair opposite The Professor's.

Professor Bruttenholm looked up from the documents he was going over before replying.

"I'm surprised you're asking me, given the previous times you've taken the liberty of leaving without any of my approval" Bruttenholm replied.

"Yeah well this time I don't want to be dragged back by any of the nanny squad when I'm in the middle of enjoying some time off. Besides, there have been some recent developments I want to check out myself." Hellboy said causing The Professor to gain an a slightly alarmed look.

"What is it, has something happened to The Crystal Gems?"

Hellboy shook his head as he replied. "Nah, they're fine." He said before his expression became more serious.

"It's Steven. Apparently he's shown signs of developing Gem abilities."

This caused The Professor's face to relax before he spoke.

"Really, is that so?" he asked Hellboy inquisitively.

"From what I could pick up on from what he told me, he was able to momentarily summon Mom's shield from his gem. But from the sounds of it, he didn't do it intentionally" Hellboy said as The Professor listened on.

"Still, this is good news" Bruttenholm said. "I wasn't sure whether he would begin to show any of Rose's abilities, given his hybrid Gem/Human physiology."

Hellboy didn't respond immediately, as he was thinking over the situation in his head before speaking again.

"Could be because he's around the age of puberty?" Hellboy said, regarding Steven's age being a factor.

"Yes, that is a possibility" Bruttenholm noted slowly as he too was deep in thought, before his expression softened.

"Nevertheless, this is great news. You can be sure to let him know I'm happy for him" The Professor said, causing Hellboy to look at him.

"You mean I can go?"

Bruttenholm nodded. "Yes, but you still have another mission tomorrow. Following that you can go and enjoy some time off, providing nothing too serious comes up that we need you for personally."

"Yeah, sounds good. Hey and maybe Abe can come too" Hellboy said with growing excitement, turning around to the glass walls separating the rooms, where his amphibious friend was currently reading a book held on one of the pedestals provided near the glass.

"How 'bout it Abe, you wanna tag along?" Hellboy asked, causing Abe to look up from the page he was reading over.

"Of course, but I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you to Beach City the day after tomorrow, as I'm helping go over some recent archaeological findings that were brought in today, it will take some time. But I'm sure I'll able to join you in a few days at the very most" Abe replied, causing Hellboy to nod, glad his friend would be coming along, even if it wasn't immediate.

Leaning back in the chair, a small smile rose on Hellboy's face, looking forward to his trip.

 

Two Days Later

Hellboy was currently lying back on a bench in the back of a B.R.P.D Transport, as he decided to spend some of the time napping. He had switched off the transport's interior light, and given the back transport area was closed off completely, meant to keep hidden away from public view, made the area dark and easier for him to get some sleep.

One of the things he enjoyed about Beach City was the fact he didn't have to hide. The B.R.P.D having ensured years prior that it was a 'safe zone' of sorts for Hellboy, by having all new citizens of the area sign confidentiality agreements and gag orders, preventing them from disclosing Hellboy's, and in extension the B.R.P.D or any of its more specialised agents, identities and existence to the mainstream general public, and that the local government reinforced this.

There had been some issues with it in the past, and probably would be in future. But for the most part, Hellboy had become a relatively normal sight and presence in Beach City over the years, some of its older members of the community that had lived there had even grown up with his presence being a casual thing.

Hellboy was awoken however by the sounds of knocking on the back door, signalling their arrival. The doors were opened just as he was getting up, and two B.R.P.D agents were standing there.

Gathering up his things, and the two duffel bags he'd brought, Hellboy exited the back of the transport, taking in the fresh air and the sight of the moon high up in the sky.

"Thanks for the ride guys." He said as he waved to the agents.

"You'll receive a call ahead of time if there's anything that comes up and you're needed back Red" one of the agents said as Hellboy nodded and began walking away from the vehicle, slinging the duffel bags over his shoulder.

He wasn't wearing his trench coat, having stashed that in the bag, and was wearing black pants with his usual belt, and a long sleeved black shirt, and matching boots that hid his hooves from view.

They had dropped him close to the beach, and thus Hellboy didn't have far to walk before reaching the temple.

As he climbed the stairs that connected to Steven's housing section that connected to the temple, he was slightly curious as to why there were no lights on, it wasn't that late, and he expected at least one person would be there to greet him, especially since he called ahead of time and let them know when he'd arrive, though after entering the front door, he found no one.

"Hello, anyone home?" he called out, after switching on a light switch, he did so several times until the room was fully lit.

Placing his duffel bags on the countertop, he paused as he saw a note written on a plain piece of paper near his bags, picking it up he quickly read through it.

Apparently the Gems had taken Steven on a mission to the Lunar Sea Spire.

"Hmm, well looks like I got the place to myself for a few hours" he said as he opened up one of the duffel bags and pulled out a six pack of beer before he walked over to the couch.

After cracking one open he was about to take a sip when his eyes rested on the phone.

'Maybe…Maybe I should call her' he thought as he placed the beer down and walked over to the phone, picking it up and looking at it for several seconds without making a move.

Closing his eyes and sighing, Hellboy put the phone back down and returned to the couch, taking a larger sip of his beer.

He knew she probably wouldn't want to talk to him anyway, or at least not over the phone.

 

(Several Hours Later) 

It was now going on three AM, and Hellboy was still awake, but was now leaning against the railing overlooking the beach. A beer rested on the rail as he took a puff from his cigar, looking out at the vast expanse of sand.

He knew that the Gems could take care of themselves, and in most cases Steven. But that still didn't mean he was slightly concerned over them still not being home.

As he took a longer drag of his cigar, his eyes narrowed in confusion as a sight that came into view along the water, a shape was moving closer and closer to the shore.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw it was the Gems and Steven…in a yellow raft.

Hellboy made his way down the stairs and onto the beach, walking over the sand until he reached the shoreline, as the Gems raft finally touched land they greeted him.

"Hey HB!, You're not gonna believe what we did!" Amethyst said boisterously as she hopped out of the raft and gave him a quick hug, before moving aside as Garnet stepped out of the raft, carrying a sleeping Steven in her arms.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Hellboy asked as Pearl stepped out of the raft before picking it up and moving it out of the water.

"It's a long story" Garnet answered simply.

"We'll tell you more about it inside, but first, I'm going to put Steven to bed" Garnet said before promptly walking back to the Temple.

Hellboy turned to Pearl, but she was too busy letting the air out of the raft.

"Hello" she said curtly before walking pat him still carrying the now deflating raft.

Hellboy and Amethyst remained on the beach for a few moments afterwards, the purple Gem was about to speak up, and Hellboy beat her to it.

"What is that?" he asked incredulously, at the item Amethyst had on her back, the Gem merely sent him a grin.

"Cheeseburger backpack" she said simply before walking ahead and joining Pearl as the entered the Temple.

Hellboy remained alone on the beach as he went over all of what he'd just witnessed with confusion.

"...A what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2, if you did please leave some feedback and let me know what your guys thoughts were.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my DeviantArt account FFiamgoku for fan art related to this story :) 
> 
> I am working on chapter 2 right now, I will try and get it up soon


End file.
